Where is my family now?
by MsSmuttly
Summary: Rangiku laments over the betrayal of Gin and tries to come to terms with his final goodbye.


I have been sooooo Bleach obsessed lately, so I decided to do a fic in that direction while I'm having severe writers block in regards to my important document. What's that? No, Cait's not a procrastinator! How could you say that?

Note: It's been a while since I've gone through the Soul Society Arc, so there's bound to be mistakes. Please forgive me, I just don't feel like going through 40 episodes of the anime right now to get the timeline right.

Don't own Bleach! But that would be so cool!

Short oneshot:

* * *

Family.

He was the only family she had ever known.

How could he have betrayed her like that?

How could he vanish so completely, leaving this hole in her heart?

How could he still torment her with the lingering scent of him on her blankets, his lingering touch on her skin?

Rangiku rolled over and reached a hand out to caress the pillow beside her. A single silver hair clung to her fingers, caressing her skin before a small gust of wind from the open window wisped it away. She tried to grab it, but the strand of hair was just as elusive as the man who had worn it. The man she loved. Her family.

The room still held the emotions and smells of the other morning when he had come to her. His visits were rare, and this one had been more unusual than normal. She should have sensed that there was something wrong then, maybe if she had held on to him a little longer he would still be here, and she could curl into his side and rest in his strong arms that had always protected her. The more she looked back on it, the more she regretted not making a move.

With the chaos in soul society, Rangiku had been on her feet constantly for days. She only stopped by her quarters for a moment to find some documents requested by her captain. Gin had been there, gazing out her window over the city, the rising sun casting a silver silhouette around him. Rangiku was caught breathless.

"Gin! What are you doing here?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm just takin' a break is all," Gin said, turning to her. His smile was in place, cold and satiric as always and his eyes squinted shut. Rangiku turned away and began shuffling the papers on her desk, looking for the materials her captain needed.

"There's no time for breaks right now. What with Aizen dead and the Ryoka on the loose, and Rukia's execution in the morning. All hands need to be--" A single touch was enough to silence her. His hand wrapped around her busy wrist and his face buried itself in her golden hair.

"Just a lil' break," he murmured. His body was only inches from her and she could feel the heat from him on her back. His heat and…something else; some emotion that she had never felt from him before. There was something wrong. Rangiku turned to him curiously. His smile was gone and his eyes were open. His expression was tender, an expression she is the only one to ever see. An expression meant only for her. She was the only one who knew just how beautiful he could be.

Then his face was at her shoulder and his arms around her waist, pulling her roughly against his solid body.

"Just a lil' break," he whispered again into her skin. His breath was hot and it made her shiver. His arms felt so good wrapped around her, and she suddenly felt the exhaustion of the past few days.

"Okay," she whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck. And then he was kissing her, something he almost never did. She had kissed him thousands of times, but he almost never initiated the kiss, and he had always been passive, afraid of the intimacy of the gesture.

Love making was completely different. He would come to her again and again, sometimes moving in with her for months or years at a time. Then he would stop and she wouldn't so much as see him for long blocks of time. And then, just when she was about to give up on him altogether he would come back with that same cocky grin.

Why did she love him so much?

Why could she never say no?

And what was it that made him hold her to him so tightly?

Why had he kissed her so gently?

What was this sadness surrounding him as he lowered her on her bed?

Why did the way he kiss and worship her breasts feel so final?

He had stared into her eyes as he slipped her robes from her shoulders. The gleam of his garnet eyes into angelic blue ones keeping her entrapped and hypnotized. Those eyes had been trying to tell her something, they seemed to be begging. What they were trying to tell her, what silent plea they were making, she couldn't decipher.

Robes of black and white were scattered along the sides of her bed and Rangiku was kissed. The kiss was so hungry that Rangiku's heart skipped a beat. He played her tongue with his and sucked on her bottom lip, grazing it with his teeth. Rangiku's hands spread and roved up and down his back, enjoying the hard contours of muscle and bone. Then her hands drifted to his soft hair, her fingers wrapped themselves in his silky tresses and she guided his ravenous kiss, letting him know that she was craving him just as much.

Gin never spent so much time kissing. He preferred foreplay, licking and marking her body until she panted and begged. Now, his lips refused to leave her face. He entered her and she was ready for him without any preparation beforehand.

There was no dirty talk which he usually enjoyed, no teasing about how joyously her breasts danced with each thrust, he barely made any sound at all while he made the tenderest love that they had ever shared.

And oh God, it had lasted so long! Rangiku tingled at the memory of his slow movements. Movements that were steady, precise and powerful, striving to please her as she had never been before. He had driven her wild, forced her over the edge only bring her back to earth and start all over again. She had orgasms so strong and so many times that she would come screaming.

Then he would cease his movements long enough for her to catch her breath. He would kiss her face and eyes, brush her bangs with his fingertips until her heart stopped racing. And then we would begin is thrusts again. Silently and diligently, he claimed her body with his. He made sure that she remembered his touch, he filled her mouth with the taste of his tongue, and then he whispered her name.

"Rangiku," he murmured as he came. He came hard, coating and filling her with his seed. He moaned her name again and again as he made his final thrusts. He was still whispering her name as he let his weight rest on top of her, burying his face in her neck and hair.

"Gin?" she asked, stroking the back of his head. Something hot and wet dripped onto her neck. And then Gin was standing at the foot of her bed with his back to her, wrapping his loins in his fundoshi and pulling on his hakama. Rangiku gently touched the wetness on her neck and brought it to her lips. It was salty.

"Gin," she said, sitting up. Gin had already finished dressing. He turned to her, his cold fox smile set in place and his beautiful, jewel bright eyes hidden.

"That was a really nice break! But I think it's time we get back to work. After all, there's so much to do with those Ryoka running wild and all." Then a shunpo later, he was gone.

That night he fought with her captain, and then this morning he had disappeared with Aizen and Tousen. His touch lingered on her skin and she was still coated with his seed, not yet having a chance to wash him away. The unspoken words in his love making and his final apology still rang clear in her head.

How could he have abandoned her like this?

Why did he do it?

How was she going to get him back?

Where was her family now?

* * *

Awww…sniff. I think Gin is hot, even if he is creepy! Please review!


End file.
